1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflator that provides inflation fluid to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device and, more specifically, to an initiator retainer for an air bag inflator.
2. Description of Related Art
An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, is inflated upon the occurrence of a vehicle condition requiring inflation of the air bag. When inflation is required, an inflator is actuated to provide inflation fluid, which inflates the air bag into the vehicle occupant compartment.
The inflator includes a container defining an inflation fluid pressure chamber with an outlet passage. A rupturable closure member is fixed to the container to block flow of inflation fluid through the outlet passage. The inflator further includes an electrically actuatable initiator which, when actuated, causes the closure member to rupture so that inflation fluid in the pressure chamber can flow from the inflator. In some applications, it is desirable that the inflation fluid exit the inflator in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the inflator.
The present invention is an inflator for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The inflator comprises a container in which inflation fluid is stored under pressure. The container has an opening through which inflation fluid flows in a given direction from the container. A rupturable closure member is fixed to the container and blocks flow of inflation fluid through the opening. The inflator includes an initiator for, when actuated, rupturing the closure member to enable inflation fluid to flow from the container through the opening. The inflator also includes a retainer for retaining the initiator on the container. The retainer comprises at least one part having a passage for directing gas that flows from the container in the given direction. The inflator still further includes a support for the rupturable closure member. The rupturable closure member has a first portion that is deformed into engagement with the support by the pressure of the inflation fluid in the container. The support transmitting force from the closure member to the retainer.